Castlevania: Moonlight Requiem
Castlevania: Moonlight Requiem is a fan-game based on the Konami's Castlevania franchise made by the french 2Dee2Doo team. The 2Dee2Doo team: A team composed of happy guys from all over the world, all fans of the Castlevania game series. The team involved in Castlevania: Moonlight Requiem is currently composed with: *'EmryX': The founder of the project, he got all the directive power. He’s mainly in charge of the Graphical side of the game, i.e. the game interface and the creation of the levels assets. *'Trebor777': Co-founder, the first to be recruited, he’s working on the story, the game design and is the coder behind the game engine. *'Aeternia': Composer(and by the way, our oldest member) of the ‘actions’ musics. He’s rocking hard! The story: Castlevania: Moonlight Requiem takes place in the “real world”, on earth and to be more precise in the Europe of the 17th century. The story will bring our heroin in different places/countries. For your information, it starts in London: A complete solar eclipse, predicted for the sacred year of 1666 but not for the 6th of June, occurs. Although it’s mostly visible in Europe, the corona only appears above London. Strangely the eclipse doesn’t seem to fade away after a few minutes… Jena Cross, agent from the Order, Secret organisation working for the church, is sent on the field to investigate the phenomenon. To make it worse, the plague is also hitting the city, plunging London into chaos. Once arrived, her contact Mr Edwards informs her that her old friend Liam Harvey who’s living nearby the Westminster Abbey, could give her some detailed information on the eclipse… Characters: * Jena Cross She’s the main character: Jena Cross, with a slick face, is an orphan girl from a unknown vampire father, and a human mother. She’s been trained since her childhood as a “very special” agent by a secret order working for the Church. *Liam Harvey A friend from a long time ago, he followed his father's steps in Astronomy and occultism. Authentic walking library, he can be of a precious help for Jena, assisting her in solving the Eclipse's enigma. Systems: 2 Ways to Unleash your power on your foes! Jena is half-vampire, and her mother was a witch… Therefore she has quite an arsenal of skills at her disposal to get rid of evil creatures. During the game you can choose what style or power you want to use: *Unleash the inner-beast and become a blood thirsty vampire. This “style” is more brutal, your weapons of choices are usually big, and you prefer fighting at a very close range, you’re not afraid of melee brawls and can take care of several enemies at once. *Rediscover the power your mother left inside you. This “style” is more classic, you can cast spell very quickly, and those are very powerful. You prefer to fight at long range, hitting before being hit. By default, you’re in witch mode, allowing you to walk in daylight, and sustains in water without too much problem. In Vampire mode, your soul is eaten slowly, and feeding on others is your only way to prevent a total death. You’ve been trained to absorb the life of your enemies while fighting. You can only switch mode in saving rooms. Learn new abilities You’ll learn skill from your equipment, but you’ll only master it after a while. Of course, some weapons works better in vampire mode, and some others in Witch mode. You can equip skills you have mastered or skills currently learned from the current equipped weapons. Only three skills can be used (and therefore learned) at the same time: *Two active ones, equipped on each arm, those will be spells that you can cast. *A passive one, that offers you different abilities. Prepare yourself before the storm You can be as powerful as ever but if you are unprepared and are not equipped with the right gear, you’ll perish. Because you can’t wear all your inventory with you, you’ll have to select what you need. Castlevania: Moonlight Requiem includes a bag/chest system. When you pick up some items, and your bag is full, those items will be transfered by a powerful spell to your Infinite Chest. You can find those Infinite Chest inside the Save Rooms. There you can exchange items and equipment between your bag and the chest. Your bag only fits a few number of weapons and armors, and a little more items. And all the usual Castlevania Features! You’ll find the usual Sub weapons, the relics allowing you to do special moves or unlocking some parts of the areas you’ll visit, etc… Screenshots: castlevania_tittle.png|Title Screen castlevania_menu.png|Menu. castlevania_london_1.png|London castlevania_london_3.png|Liam Harvey's observatory castlevania_equip.png|Equipment menu Videos: External links: Castlevania Dungeon Category:Fan Games